The invention refers to a stop screw with a drop-in ball that is acted upon by a spring.
Stop screws of this type are used, for instance, for gearshift lever shafts of automobile transmissions. Such stop screws are known, for instance, from Federal Republic of Germany Model No. 8,713,965. In that case, the outer screw housing is a solid part. It must have a complicated shape in order to cooperate with the inner parts. The manufacture of this turnable part is therefore expensive. For example, an external thread and a wrench profile must be provided on the outside of the housing, while bearing surfaces which are as smooth as possible, and in particular hardened, must be produced on the inside to retain the mobility of the drop-in ball. Series manufacture, in particular, is made difficult.